


Towels

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, if you got married you wouldn’t need to get your towels re-monogrammed.”</p><p> </p><p>Pharaphrasing of Donna in The West Wing (season 2 ep 19: The War At Home).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towels

“You know, if you got married you wouldn’t need to get your towels re-monogrammed.”

Lindsay’s best friend, Abbey, joked once. Ignoring the fact that Lindsay didn’t want or have monogrammed towels. He was Danny Messer, typical New York playboy, (so the rumours said) and unlikely to be interested in a mid-western country girl. To her he was kind, funny and caring, if you ignored the teasing and that he called her ‘Montana’. It was a good really, that he was a womaniser, that way she could tell herself he flirted with everyone, not just her. Sometimes she did wonder, hope, it was more than just teasing or flirting.


End file.
